dream_ntmfandomcom-20200214-history
The Purge
The Purdge is a movie where 12 ordinaruy people are put in 4 square miles. The killer has a list of 12 people to kill. The last one alive gets to go home. Characters : Viviana Cavalli : A 26 year old woman working as a bartender in Portland, Oregon. Alisa Zucconi : A 17 year old student, who has gratuated from high school at 15 and is at Harvard College. Aubree Stotsky : A 22 year old woman, unemployed, living the party life, and lives in Sacramento, California Cristy Matthei : A 42 year old woman wo is a mother of 2, and a dance mom. Living in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Koren Metiu : A 29 year old woman working as a fashion designer, living in Riverside, California Sylvia Scalia : A 23 year old woman, unemployed, but very wealthy. Lives in Beverly Hills, California. Adrian Felipe Swason : A 25 year old Club Owner living in, New Jersey. Jay Brock : A 19 year old athlete recrutied for track at Yale. Kirk Salas : A 46 year old high school football coach, living in Lubbock, Texas. Dwight Gibson : A 34 year old proffesional NBA player. Living in Los Angeles. Brice Henry : A 27 year old socialite living in Sanfransisco, California. Blaine Willis : A 16 year old soccer player. Living in Minneapolis, Minnestoa. Characteristics : Viviana : A spicy, Latin, woman. Has long black. curly hair. Is 5'3. And loves to play basketball. She loves to party and have fun, but when it's time to get serious, she can get serious. She can be a little rude, but it is to help you. Alisa : A cute, Asian girl hailing from Singapore. With long, brown hair. She loves anime, and people often describe her as "cute" She is only 5'1. And loves fashion as well. Aubree : Aubree is a 5'9 college student, who worked formerly as a model. She has long, red hair, with a side bang. Aubree often got bullied as a child, which explains her rude demeanor these days. She likes partying, wine, and her Mercedes Benze. Cristy : Cristy is a 5'8 mom, who formerly worked as a cheerleader in high school through college. She has long, blonde hair, which she dyed. Cristy, is tough, but has a soft side as well. She likes dance, which is a reason why one of her daughters is in dance. Koren : Koren is a kind woman, but stands up for her rights. She is 5'7. She has long, black hair, with African American descent. She is heavily involved with her boyfriend, Howard. She loves fashion, and modeling. As she also is a model. Sylvia : A cocky, young woman. Sylvia is 5'8, with long platnium blonde hair. She is beautiful, but cocky. Despite being cocky, Sylvia is nice around the majority of people, with an attracting personality. She worked in Playboy, but then quit saying it was too revealing. Adrian : Is Hispanic, and rude, and also cocky. Despite only being 5'5, he thinks he is better than everyone else. However, Adrian loves to party, and owns a club, and is also the DJ. He loves his boyfriend of 6 years, Caleb. Jay : He s Native American, and Caucasian. He is 6'0, and is a star Track player. He is kind, and nice, which surprises most people. He is described to be a gentlemen, to his girlfriend back home, Carley. Jay has brown hair, and a buzz cut. Kirk : Formerly worked as a baker, decided that wasn't for him. He then worked in the football industry. Kirk is tough, and rude, and does not care what anyone else thinks. He is 6'3, with Black hair. Dwight : Working in the NBA industry. He is extremely talented at what he does. And most people are jealous. Despite Dwight working in the NBA, he is also scared, that he might lose. He has a buzz cut. And is 6'5. Brice : A socialite. He is another cocky player. But has a fun personality, that people like. He has Dark brown hair, and is 5'7. Blaine : The youngest person out of them all. Is athletic, and is the star soccer player on his team. He has shoulder length, blonde hair, and is 5'10. Blaine, is nice, and kind though to everyone. Supporting Characters : Harold : Brice's friend, and is also a socialite. Stefanie : Brice's girlfriend. Is described as the fun, crazy girl. And is also of African American descent. Monique : Brice's friend. Is jealous of Stefanie, for wanting to be the girlfriend of Brice. Stella : Viviana's younger sister. Who is 19. Amalia : Viviana's mom, who becomes worried about her, and her well being.